Time Fleet
by queenpearl
Summary: Based on the first book in the Timewreck series comes the story of the RMS Oceanic.
1. Chapter 1

Queen Mary 2 surveyed the skyline of Southampton with little concern. She'd just woken and the sun was only just beginning to rise. She turned her attention to the still sleeping ship beside her. RMS Oceanic, a 1000 foot long giant and the newest addition to Cunard's fleet, was also the deepest sleeper Mary had ever seen. She could've slept through Armageddon if she wanted to. Sighing, the elder ship nudged her companion. "Oi, sleepyhead! Wake up! You don't wanna miss your voyage." She said. Oceanic barely stirred. Sighing, Mary sidled up close and sounded her horn as loudly as she could. Oceanic jumped a foot in the air. "OI! Mary, why'd you do that?!" She cried once she'd settled down. Mary laughed. "Because other means of waking you up were impossible. You sleep like a wreck." She said. Oceanic just snorted and pushed past her. Once the usual pleasantries were done, Oceanic went back to being her usual grumpy self. At least, she was always grumpy to Queen Mary anyway. Other ships had said she was very kind and polite, and a tad bit shy. But she was as brasin and belligerent as they come with the Cunard liner. Mary couldn't understand it.

As she watched her youngest charge go, a voice said from behind her "Ah, so old rivalries do still exist." Mary turned to see a ship maybe 2/3 her size. She was old, very old. Most of her paint had peeled away and rust was beginning to set in. There was graying around her muzzle. But a pair of bright green eyes twinkled brightly. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before." She said. "I've always been here. Since long before you were built, Queen Mary." The ship replied. Her name, whatever it was, was written on her bow but the fancy yellow letters had rusted over making it impossible to read. Her design seemed somewhat familiar though. She looked like a cross between the old and the new. Her basic hull design stretched out 900 feet. She had the bulbous bow that most ships of her size nowadays had. Her superstructure wasn't nearly as large as those today were but reasonable. Four black and gold funnels stood straight in a line down her back. She looked like an early ocean liner, yet with a modern hull design.

Instead of answering Mary's question, the liner looked beyond her at Oceanic. "Ah, so she's the one." She mused. "I'm sorry, what?" Mary asked. The liner shook herself, seeming to realize she'd spoken outloud and replied "You'll understand. Tell me, how close are you to Oceanic?" "Not very." Mary replied. "Sometimes I think she might lighten up and be friends but then she's just so hostile to me and the other Cunard ships. I can't understand why." "As I said, you'll understand. Not now, but soon." The liner said. "Can you be more specific?" She grumbled. "I'm sorry if I'm not being very clear right now. But I will tell you this, after today, you won't see Oceanic again." She said. "What do you mean, wait!" Mary cried. "Please, tell me what's happening. Oceanic is part of my fleet, I must know!" She wailed. "No she isn't, she never was. And soon, Oceanic will learn her true purpose. There is a wrong in history she must right and her time is coming soon." Mary tried to chase after the liner but she had vanished leaving Mary to wonder just what she meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Oceanic sailed into the center of the Titanic Memorial Fleet with her head held high. All the ships stopped to stare at her. The Cunard liner felt a twinge of smugness at this. _"Yeah pipsqueaks, beat this!"_ She thought triumphantly. Her gaze flickered to the flag flying from her mast and she felt a twinge of nostalgia. _"All that's left of my once great ancestors."_ She thought sadly. The White Star Line may be gone, but it lived on in her and she was proud to carry on that heritage. The Coast Guard ship Rescue dipped her head, lowering her ensign in respect. Oceanic was surprised at the gesture, seeing as the American was military it would be her to dip her ensign first. But Rescue merely shook her head and said gently "You are a living reminder of why we are all here today. We should never forget our past." Oceanic continued on, feeling her keel scrap against something. "Oi!" She shouted. "Who's beneath me?!" "Relax giantess, it's just me." Viking said as he surfaced. "Ugh, I should've known." She grumbled. "Aww come on darling don't be like that. You know you love me." He said. "Not on you're life." The liner grumbled and sailed off. She immediately hit something else. "Oceanic, be careful!" Rescue admonished her. "Anacyls is tying to haul up a piece of Titanic without you demolishing it." Oceanic winced. "Sorry, Anacyls." She said. The Russian shrugged. "No harm done." He said. "Just be careful alright?" Oceanic nodded and continued on. Taking her place beside him. "You off to New York after this, da?" He asked. Oceanic nodded. "I'll drop off my passengers there and take more back to England. Just like the old days." She added with a slight smile. The Russian dipped his head in agreement and returned his attention back to a pretty young French liner. Oceanic resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Boys, they all had the same ideas.

Overhead, the Coast Guard's helicopter flew directly above Oceanic. It would be a signal to start the festivities. Many things happened at once after that. First, a green yacht went speeding by through the fleet, seemingly out of control with its stern on fire. Then a white light enveloped it and several other ships close by. Oceanic was one of them. She could hear the screams of her fleetmates as they watched Oceanic, Anacyls, Rescue, Viking, and the yacht vanish before their eyes.

...

Oceanic groaned, blinking as she came to. It was dark around her and she had no idea where she was. Her GPS was down and her radar was picking up several contacts, 2 of which were unidentified. The yacht, Lochale, was running around in circles screaming in pain as her stern caught fire. Before Oceanic could help her, she vanished into the night. The liner sighed. Glancing around her she could see Anacyls, and Rescue struggling to get their bearings. "I've got a contact!" Rescue said. "Where?" Oceanic asked. "Radar shows its about 15 miles out. It's putting out distress signals like crazy, in morse!" Rescue replied. "Morse code?!" Oceanic repeated. "But that's like, ancient." Rescue fell silent. "Well, what's it saying?" Oceanic asked impatiently. "Says she's sinking by the head, position Latitude:41.44N, Longitude:50.24W. Radar puts her about 15 miles Southeast of that position." Rescue said. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Oceanic growled. "There's more. Her callsign's MGY." Rescue added. Oceanic froze. All ships knew those letters. "It couldn't be..." Anacyls whispered. "She needs us." Oceanic growled. She wasn't sure why but for the first time in her life, she felt empowered, like she was meant to be here and do something. She didn't know what yet but she had a feeling that this mysterious ship with the fated callsign was part of it. "I don't know about you but I've got a feeling that a lot of people need our help right now." Rescue sighed. "She's right, another ship is in distress and regardless of where, when we are we need to go help." She said. When Oceanic spoke next it was quiet but her words carried a heavy weight to them. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Olympic was quickly impressing her crew at house fast she opened up. Like a thoroughbred being asked for the final push in the homestretch, so Olympic was giving it all she had to reach her stricken sister. The newcomers on board, the ones who claimed they were from the year 2012 had given her a glimpse of what would happen if she failed. Her own sister, lying broken on the ocean floor with 1500 innocent souls... Olympic shuddered to even think of it. _"Hold on Titanic."_ She begged. _"Please, hold on..."_

 _..._

Rescue was the first on the scene and one look at the sinking liner confirmed her suspicions. "Somehow, we've traveled back 100 years in time." She murmured. "I for one am enjoying this." Oceanic said. "I mean come on, Titanic?! _The Titanic!_ I've always wanted to meet her!" "Yeah well she just might be dead before you ever do. Now pipe down and get your fat ass over here!" Rescue snarled. "Okay, okay geeze you're snippy today." Oceanic grumbled, the whine of her engines at the increased revolutions heard even over the radio. "I was just transported back 100 years in time and am now involved in a rescue mission I'm not sure I should even be in so forgive me in I'm a little bit snippy!" Rescue growled. Oceanic fell silent though she continued grumbling to herself. Rescue let it slide, she had more important things to worry about. Turning her attention back to the liner, she eyed the scrapes that ran all down her starboard side. Though only superficial, Rescue knew they were a lot worse below the waterline.

Titanic was struggling to keep her head above water, her sides heaving in great shallow gasps as she tried to keep water from filling her lungs in place of air. Rescue docked beside her, metal clamps holding the two ships together as her crew brought over equipment to pump the water out. "Titanic, my name is USNS Rescue, can you hear me?" She asked. A low groan was her reply, then the great liner slowly raised her head with some effort, crimson eyes blinking and then opening to focus clearly on the large ship beside her. "Ugh, yes." She groaned out. "You're hurt bad, but my crew is bringing pumps over now. You're gonna be fine." Rescue assured her. "No, my designer has said so. I won't last the night." She whimpered. "But you will. My pumps can suck 7000 gallons of water per hour. We'll have you dry by morning." Rescue said. "How is that possible?!" Titanic breathed. Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" She asked. Rescue took a deep breath. "It's a long story." She replied.

...

As soon as Queen Mary heard that Oceanic was missing she was stunned. Surely a ship of her size didn't just vanish. And the others too, Anacyls, a Russian research ship. Viking, a ballistic missile submarine. Lochale, a French pleasure yacht. And Rescue, an American coastal rescue ship. How were all connected in this phenomenon? It made no sense. "Oh Oceanic, where are you?" She whispered.

She recalled the strange meeting she had with that other ship earlier that morning. _"This'll be the last time you'll see Oceanic."_ She had said. "How did that ship know." She mumbled to herself. She needed answers, and she knew just who to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Mary was a ship on a mission. She stormed across the harbor, searching left and right for the old ship until she found her, slumped against one of the docks sound asleep.

Normally, Mary would've left her alone. She looked like she needed a good rest. As it was, her anger prevailed and she shoved the ship hard against the dock.

She yelped. "Oi! What was that for?!" She cried indignantly.

"Where's Oceanic?!" Mary growled.

"Answer me, now!" She pushed the ship hard against the dock.

"She was transported back in time 100 years." The ship groaned out.

"Impossible, I don't believe you!" Mary growled, pushing harder.

"It's what happened. She went back in time, remaining in the same physical place."

"You mean, she went back in time, but she hasn't moved." Mary asked.

"Exactly." The ship nodded.

Mary relented and let her go.

The ship collapsed, coughing harshly as she recovered. Then she turned to face Mary.

"Listen to me very carefully youngling." She growled. "Events are still in motion here. If all goes well, Oceanic will be where she belongs and the wrong in history will have never happened."

"She belongs with me!" Mary growled.

"Haven't you been listening?!" The ship hissed, at long last losing patience. "Oceanic never did nor will be a part of your fleet! Have you noticed how she acts around you? Cunard is the only one she's hostile to. Ever wondered why?"

"Because she's White Star." Mary realized.

"Exactly. She's the last of the Old Guard. She doesn't fit in here and she never will. Sending her back in time was merciful. She'll have friends there, she'll have a better life if she completes her mission."

"And what mission is that?" Mary asked.

"The one that ensures that I even exist." The ship replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Though her pumps were working at full capacity, Rescue still watched with growing worry as Titanic's strength failed. The poor ship had been running at practically a dead sprint for four days straight. Modern ships today had trouble doing such for 2. She listed sharply to port as she favored her injured side. Rescue nudged her. "No Titanic, don't list. You'll make it worse." She ordered. A soft whimper escaped her. "But it hurts!" She wailed. "I know, I know it hurts but it'll pass. I promise you. We'll get you patched up and into New York." Rescue said. She held the slightly smaller ship close to her, trying to ease her pain. "With the dawn comes hope. Trust me, you'll be alright." She whispered.

...

While Rescue was busy pumping Titanic clear of water, Oceanic was helping her passengers aboard as they were ferried across. "Oceanic, we have a problem!" Rescue called. "What is it?" Oceanic asked. "One of the bulkheads gave way. I don't know if my pumps will be able to keep up." She replied. Oceanic cursed. "Maybe I can help." Viking said as he surfaced beside her. "Viking you sneaky bastard! Where have you been?!" Oceanic growled. "Aww, so you do care Oceanic. I'm touched." "Shut up!" Oceanic sniffed. "Put a lid on it!" Rescue snarled. "Viking, give me a hand here." "Yes ma'am." Viking replied, saluting. He winked flirtatiously at Oceanic which made the liner growl before racing off to help the American. Titanic looked at Oceanic. "He's a keeper that one." She said. "He's not my type." Oceanic replied. "Well he's cute." Titanic shrugged. "Meh, for a submarine he's okay." Oceanic said. "Oh so you know a cuter guy?" Titanic giggled. "Details please!" Oceanic couldn't help but laugh. Here was her greatest idol asking her for mindless gossip of about all this, guys! "Well there's that Russian, Anacyls but I doubt he's interested in me." Oceanic said sadly. "Oh come on, have you seen the way he looks at you?!" Titanic squealed. "Um, no." Oceanic said. "Ugh, you're as blind as a bat Oceanic." Titanic scolded. "Just in the last few minutes he's given you at least a dozen looks. I know an interested guy when I see one." Oceanic shrugged. "How do I know he's not looking at you? You're quite the looker yourself." She said. Titanic blushed. "I-I'm nothing special." She stammered. "Of course you are. Back in my world you're the most famous ship in the world!" Oceanic exclaimed. "Yeah, for the wrong reasons. I sank!" Titanic snapped. "You won't this time." Oceanic reassured her. "But there's no denying, you are beautiful." Titanic really blushed this time. Oceanic laughed, she thought the sight was too adorable. Titanic glared at her. "You're laughing at me!" She accused her. "Am not, it's just. You're too cute!" Oceanic giggled. Titanic rolled her eyes.

...

Queen Mary just stared at the old ship before her. "What do you mean Oceanic is the reason you exist, or will exist?" She asked. "If she succeeds in her mission, then I can be born. If not, then not only will I cease to exist, but you will too." "Why me, what do I have to do with this..." Queen Mary broke off as the realization struck her. The old ship smiled. "Yes, Mary. My name is Heraldic, and I am your grandmother."


	6. Chapter 6

Queen Mary was in shocked silence. This ship, RMS Heraldic, was her grandmother?! She hadn't even heard of her before. As if she could read her mind, Heraldic said "The events that would allow this to occur haven't happened yet." "I see." Mary murmured. "So you're a paradox then?" Heraldic nodded. "And I will remain so unless Oceanic succeeds in her mission." "You keep saying that! What mission is that?!" Mary growled. "Think Mary. You're an intelligent ship. You should know. Oceanic traveled back exactly 100 years in time, she didn't move an inch geographically. What occurred exactly 100 years ago in the middle of the North Atlantic?" Heraldic murmured. "But she couldn't! The whole of history will have changed!" Queen Mary cried. "The laws put in place by Titanic's sinking will never be put in place!" "Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on what Oceanic decides to do." Heraldic murmured. She turned to go. "No, stay please." Mary blurted before she could think. Heraldic paused, raising a brow at her. "Stay." Mary repeated. "Grandmother..." Heraldic's eyes softened. "Okay." She agreed and nuzzled Mary gently.

...

Rescue's efforts had paid off and Titanic was floating nicely upon the surface. Now though there was another concern. The water had been drained out and repairs prevented more from flooding in. This allowed for bleeding to commence. So far, it'd been held in check by the water, now there was nothing to hold back the sudden flow of blood from her open wounds. Titanic leaned heavily against Rescue, whimpering in pain. As welders worked on repairing her damaged double bottom Titanic screamed in agony. Rescue grunted as she held the younger ships' weight. It was all she could do to keep her from rolling on her side. "Titanic, look at me. Focus on me. Try to block the pain out." She ordered. "I-I can't!" Titanic whimpered. "Yes you can, come on now." Rescue replied. "I-I can't transmit." Titanic whimpered. "Why can't I send a signal?" "Viking's using an EMP burst to hide us in. He doesn't want this information out too soon." Rescue replied gently. "But Olympic! My sister, she's got to be worried sick about me by now. She warned me of the ice but I was too foolish to listen! Stupid!" Titanic berated herself. "Shh, shhh... What's done is done. There's nothing you can do about it now." Rescue murmured, running her bow along her side soothingly. Titanic quivered beneath her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing, already irregular, became shallow. Rescue nudged her. "Hey! Stay with me here." She ordered, her survival training kicking in. The poor ship had been opened up to the sea for nearly 4 hours. Hypothermia was a real concern. "Look at me! Look at me, Titanic!" Rescue ordered, nudging her fiercely. "S-so cold..." Titanic managed, her teeth chattering. "I know, I know it's cold, darling but the sun will be rising soon. It will offer some warmth and we're working on getting your boilers back online too. You'll be much warmer then." Rescue replied. "I'm tired." Titanic whimpered. "I know, I know. But you need to stay awake. Once we've gotten you sufficiently warmed up you can sleep all you want, okay." Rescue said. Titanic nodded but her eyes remained closed. Rescue nudged her. "Hey, keep your eyes open." She ordered. With effort, Titanic's crimson orbs focused themselves on Rescue's blue ones. "You have such pretty eyes." She murmured. Rescue smiled. "I've always thought them too common." She said. "They are." Titanic insisted. "Everyone says mine make me look scary." "No. I think they're neat. I don't see red eyes often. They're so bright, like fire. They suit you well." Rescue replied. Titanic ducked her head shyly. Rescue supported her weight and rasped her tongue gently over the top of her head. "We'll get out of this, you'll see." She murmured. "I trust you." Titanic replied, her eyes wide. If anything, that only added to the weight Rescue felt resting on her shoulders. Titanic trusted her to succeed, what if she failed?

"Ah shit!" Viking's cussing made her turn to him. "What?" She asked. The submarine looked dumbstruck. "We're 100 years back in time." He began. "Yes?" Rescue prompted. "We're modern day ships." He continued. "Go on, get to it!" Rescue growled. He stared at her like she was an idiot. "Well that might be all fine and dandy for you, it's a disaster for me!" Viking cried. "What do you mean?" Oceanic asked. "Back home, I was just another average submarine. Here, subs are only just beginning to come around. I carry 18 ballistic missiles within me. I'm the world's most powerful and deadliest weapon! Don't you get what that means?!" Despite herself, Oceanic shuddered. "Whoever controls you, controls the seas." She said. "And whoever controls the seas, controls the world." Titanic finished quietly. "You're an HMS right?" She asked, her eyes brightening. The prospect of Great Britain being the empire it once was warmed Titanic considerably. "Not a chance in hell!" Viking growled. "My orders are to serve Queen Elizabeth II. A government that will not exist for another 30 years." He turned to Oceanic. "You belong here, you always have. The rest of you can get on in this world. It might be hard but it's manageable. But there's no place for me. Not without starting Armageddon." Oceanic and Rescue looked at each other. There was dark sadness if the liner's eyes. No matter what happened now, HMS Viking would not live to be a part of it.


	7. Chapter 7

The combined efforts of Rescue and Viking were enough to do the trick and Titanic sat firmly on the water, her boilers up and running. "Feeling better I see." Rescue said. "Much, thank you." Titanic replied. "I'm just glad you're alive. Looks like you'll see the dawn after all Titanic." Oceanic said. "All thanks to you guys." Titanic replied. Oceanic smiled.

They were interrupted by a loud wail from Viking. "No, no I won't!" He cried. Oceanic turned to him. "What's wrong? Viking?!" She asked. "Stay back!" The submarine snarled. "My first officer, he's mutinied. My torpedoes, get Titanic out of here!" Oceanic understood. "Rescue, quickly!" She ordered. Only half repaired, Titanic leaned on Rescue as she limped away slowly. Viking tried to hold back his crew but his first officer placed a seal on him and he launched a pair of torpedoes at Titanic. Lachone appeared out of no where, Californian right behind. The yacht intercepted both. "LACHONE!" Oceanic cried, racing over to her. Viking, having no control, prepared to fire a second spread at Oceanic. Titanic shoved away from Rescue and bounded forward, driving her prow right through Viking's hull. The action broke his seal and sliced his hull open to the sea. None of his crew survived. Viking himself lay on the surface, his life blood leaking out of him. Oceanic cautiously approached him. Gently, she lifted the submarine's head. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "It wasn't your fault." Oceanic replied. "You can't be blamed for it. They put a seal on you." Viking looked over at Anacyls. "Take care of her." He growled. "I will." Anacyls replied. "Viking please hold on." Oceanic begged. "How sweet you do care." Viking murmured with a weak grin. "Bastard." She whispered good-naturedly. "Goodbye, Oceanic..." Viking's eyes became like glass and his flanks stilled. Oceanic tipped her head back and wailed. Rescue sobbed and Anacyls bowed his head in respect.

"Oceanic, Lachone..." Rescue murmured. "I know." Oceanic replied quietly. "It was quick for her. Those torpedoes would've killed her in seconds." Rescue nudged the lifeless side of the yacht. "How many more must die before man realizes its mistakes?" Oceanic growled. "Unless the lessons of history are learned, death is inevitable for our kind." Titanic replied quietly.

"I've got the machine working now!" Rescue reported. "Good." Anacyls replied. "We can get out of here then." "You can go but I'm staying." Oceanic said. "What?" Rescue looked at her. "My place is here. I know that now." Oceanic replied, glancing at Titanic. The black ship dipped her head. "It is the Ancient's will." She murmured. "Then I'm staying too." Anacyls declared. Oceanic gave him a grateful glance. "I guess I'm going alone then." Rescue sighed. "Not alone." Californian stepped forward. "This time period never suited me. Your future seems more doable." She said. Rescue dipped her head. She picked up the bodies of Viking and Lachone. Californian flipped the switch on the machine and the two were enveloped in a column of golden light before they vanished. "Farewell my friends." Oceanic murmured. She turned her attention to the liner beside her. "Come on Titanic, let's get you to New York."


	8. Epilogue

In a shimmer of golden light, Rescue and Californian appeared. "What happened?!" Arleigh Burke demanded, racing forward. "Long story." Rescue replied. Arleigh looked at Californian. "Interesting." She murmured. Californian ducked her head shyly under the healer's intense blind blue gaze. "Oceanic and Anycls chose to remain behind." She said. "And you are?" Arleigh asked. "Californian." "I think I've heard all that I need to Rescue." She said. Rescue dipped her head respectfully and Arleigh sailed off.

...

A few days later in Southampton, Heraldic brought her to the old docks. There lay a very old ship, she looked older than Heraldic even. It was clear to Queen Mary that she was dying. Her sides heaved as she wheezed in each breath and her eyes were closed tightly. Heraldic nudged her. "I have someone here to see you." She murmured. The ship grumbled but eventually opened her eyes. Mary gasped, she'd recognize that clear blue gaze anywhere. "Hello, Mary." Oceanic murmured. "Oceanic, how.." Mary began. "I know. For you, it's only been a few hours but for me it's been a century." Oceanic replied. "I thought I wouldn't see you again." Mary whispered, leaning down to nuzzle the old ship. Oceanic purred, returning it gratefully. "For the record, I never hated you. I guess I just, always knew what I was at heart. Nothing I did could've changed that..." She sighed tiredly, her eyes closing again. "Oceanic, please..." Mary begged. "Please what Mary?" Oceanic chuckled. "I'm too old now to do much." "Stay." The Cunarder begged. Oceanic gave her a sad smile. "You know as well as I that's impossible." She murmured. "I know but..." Mary whimpered. Oceanic's blue gaze was soft as she nuzzled her former leader gently. "All things have their time." Mary nodded. "I know. Rest well, Oceanic." She whispered. Oceanic closed her eyes, falling back asleep.

She never did wake up again, dying peacefully a few hours later. Queen Mary had a plaque and a bronze anchor set up at her dock, so that she'd always be remembered.


End file.
